The Stupidity that Knows no Limit
by Cloverfish
Summary: When Tsuna finally picks Hibari over Mukuro, the mist guardian decided to let all his objections out in one fight with the cloud. But maybe, there IS something that the two agreed upon for once in their life. 182769


**The Stupidity that Knows no Limit  
**

_A One-shot dedicated to 182769 admirers/rapid fangirls...well, actually it mostly just contains 6927...(oh right, kill me alright.)_

**The Authoress' Rambling:** I'm starting to feel that I need a beta reader here...(le gasp I've never expected THAT to come to me!) Oh, screw that! Anyway, since angst fics I made always end up 5980, I've decided to try a shot on my all-time-favorite (supposed to be all-time-favorite, actually), 182769...although yeah, I noticed, it contains more of a 6927, and it doesn't even have that many kissing scenes, I personally sucks in those kinds of scenes...anyway in the busway! I've also decided to look for a beta reader after this...anyone mind helping out? X3 push that little review button, you know you want too...(gets hit by a keyboard) OH FINE, ALRIGHT! I ENTERED A VERY SAPPY, SAPPY ANGSTY MUKURO THERE!_--_**_rambling ends_**

_Disclaimer: OH PLEASE! Do you guys actually think I own KHR? Good. That's enough._

Oh, oh, and this is set when the team's in Senior High School. God knows why would I pick Senior High when there's TYL.

_**--**_

"I love you."

The disciplinary committee chairman blinked. Once. Twice. Meanwhile the boy who had just gave an all out proposal at the number one feared man in Namimori just stood there, face hinting nervousness. Hibari couldn't believe what he had just heard from the _herbivore. _"What did you just say?" Hibari asked, just to make sure that he hadn't just went crazy.

"I said I love you."

Alright, he hadn't just gone crazy, he believed someone was messing with his senses. "I'm going to beat the shit out of that pineapple freak." he said, tonfas coming out of their hideout already. "N-No! Hibari-san, Mukuro-san didn't mess with your head! I DID say I loved you!" Tsuna grabbed Hibari's arm, preventing him from beating Mukuro to death AND from leaving him alone.

Tsuna, admitting to Hibari, that he's in love with the carnivorous cloud guardian? Well, he already had Gokudera's agreement (all he needed to say was that it was his choice as the tenth), and the others' support.

The others', except Mukuro's.

When he told all the other guardians, they all agreed that he should just admit to Hibari Kyoya that he was in love with the cloud. But when he nervously shared it with Chrome, suddenly the illusionist came out, rather in rage. He completely objected Tsuna's love issues with Hibari.

Hell, he objected every kind o things connected with Tsuna in a _romantic _way.

_Flashback_

"_But-but-but..."_

"_I completely object it, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said, while pinning Tsuna to the wall. Tsuna was scared, but he tried his best so his face didn't show any hint of that fright. Mukuro, though, was rather all-knowing when it comes down to Tsuna. Swiftly, he gave Tsuna a quick kiss before a hand pulled him away._

"_Hands off my prey, Rokudo Mukuro." The smooth voice of the cloud guardian drifted through the air. Mukuro gave Hibari a sharp, docile glare before he left the room. But when he was about to disappear, he turned back again. "Just remember, Tsunayoshi. I object that love issue of yours." he said before transforming into Chrome again._

_Flashback end_

In his heart, Tsuna couldn't seem to find the reason of Mukuro's objection. He was in love with his cloud guardian and that's that...right?

Unknown to him, Mukuro had been tailing on him ever since that incident between him, the mist guardian, and the cloud guardian.

"_Your idiocy knows no limit, Tsunayoshi Sawada..._" Mukuro muttered.

--

Tsuna was completely oblivious at the dark atmosphere at the night. He was rather confused, why were the usually very noisy guardians suddenly became so...so controlled? He ignored it though. He thought it had something to do with Hibari and 'breaking a rule'.

Apparently, it was something to do with Hibari, 'breaking a rule', AND Mukuro Rokudo.

"Boss..." came Gokudera's low voice. "...Hibari and Mukuro went off just now." Tsuna's stomach did a sommersault. "What do you mean they went off? How come I don't know about this?" Gokudera looked at the others present for back up. Finally Yamamoto spoke up.

"...th...they told us not to tell you."

Tsuna wasn't exactly expecting to see Hibari doing something inappropriate with Mukuro. Oh no. He knew Hibari kept a lifetime grudge to Mukuro over his defeat back when they were junior high school students. Even though it was three years ago, Hibari was the man who would keep his grudge _forever, _not mentioning a lifetime one.

They were going to have a big fight.

Really big fight.

--

A jab. A slash. A spike. Another slash.

Attacks by attacks chased each other as the two guardians fought. They knew guardians were not supposed to fight each other, but HEY! They weren't even official yet. The ninth hadn't resigned from his position, and that leaves Tsuna as a boss-in-training.

Besides, why would Vendice mess in their personal issues? Like the grudges they have each other?

Mukuro's were all unsaid. It was all about the young 'un-boss-like' boss. He hates sharing and he won't let Hibari shares Tsuna with him.

But Hibari's was not only about his defeat three years ago. Secretly, he doesn't look at his 'prey' simply as a 'prey'.

More like a 'very deliciously inviting prey'. Whenever he saw Sawada Tsunayoshi in vicinity, his carnivorous urges kicks in. When he sees that pineapple bastard messing with _his _prey, he can feel _jealousy._

_He feels jealous over something he doesn't even have the right to own._

"I actually wonder what does Vongola sees in you." Hibari then heard Mukuro's words. "Well _I _couldn't see what do _you _see in him." Mukuro's rage was suddenly multiplying. "I SEE EVERYTHING IN HIM, KYOYA! HE PULLED ME AWAY FROM THAT DARKNESS IN MY PAST! FROM ALL THE PEOPLE I EVER KNEW, HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO HAD EVER HAD _PITY _OVER ME!"

The two stopped moving. Mukuro's breath was running out.

"And I'm not the type who likes to share. I'm not going to let you have him." Hibari rolled his eyes. _What's this, a one-sided love? _He thought.

Thinking at that kind of condition was a very grave decision.

He suddenly realized that Mukuro was dashing towards him with full speed, weapon ready to rip him into many pieces. When he thought everything was going to end...

"STOP!! HIBARI-SAN!! MUKURO-SAN!! STOP THIS...INSANITY...NOW!"

Both heads looked at the source of the scream. It was the small body of their supposed to be leader. Tsuna was panting hard already; it was obvious that he ran to the park, where they were fighting.

"I...I...I'm sorry if I made any misunderstandings. Mukuro-san, it's not that I'm going to leave you alone again if I'm with Hibari-san! It's just--"

"THAT'S NOT IT!"

Tsuna was dumbfounded. It was the first time he heard Mukuro scream like that. "You know that I"m not the type of person that would SHARE something with someone else. That goes to you too! I...I don't want to...I simply can't accept it if...if I can't have you all for myself."

Hibari took that chance to actually _punch_ Mukuro across his face. With his bare hands.

"Idiot. That's what everyone calls selfishness. And you're not even a fish. The herbivore here is." Tsuna gave out an offended glare for the remark. "You're the only one I accept _not _as a herbivore, Rokudo Mukuro. Don't displease me with all your whines. You sounds more like a herbivore like that when you're not one. You have that carnivore-to-be herbivore there to protect along with me. So like it or not, you're sharing."

"Hibari-san..."

"Kyoya..."

Realizing what he had just said, Hibari blushed madly. "A-anyway, this fight is getting pointless. I'm going back--"

"Hibari-san...about that..." Tsuna seemed rather unsure of what to say. Hibari looked back at him and sighed.

"I suppose I have to say _I love you too_ now, since your stupidity simply knows no limit."

Tsuna blushed. "WHAT?!"

Another sigh. "If I don't say it now I'm going to lie to you for another ten years before you remember to tell that to me again."

Mukuro smirked at this. "Looks like we agreed upon this, Kyoya."

"Same goes for you, you omnivorous pineapple." Hibari said, actually smirking back.

The two finally settled their issues as Tsuna trembled both embarrassed and happy.

--

**Uh...I'm confused...(knocks self out) Fine, I typed without thinking afterall. (dies)  
**


End file.
